Don't sink my ship
by Nuke4Lyfe
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Luke had kept Nick from his awful demise in ep. 4? How might Nick react in later situations to help his best friend stay alive? How might certain events change later down the line? Yup you guessed it. After a long time of waiting I'm writing a Nuke fanfic :P rated T for gore and kissing stuff etc. Reviews and suggestions welcomed! *ON HOLD*</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Luke's POV:**

We rushed into a trailer park house nearby. I grabbed the door holding it open as Nick ran inside carrying Sarah who seemed unable to move after seeing her father get ripped to shreds moments prior. I slammed the door behind me holding my body against it as I felt the pounds of Lurker's fists behind me, echoing through the room that was dimly lit through a skylight. I watches as Nick gently laid Sarah down on the carpet. The raven haired girl hugged her knees terror all over hèr face.

"I..." Nick took a sharp breath whilst holding on to his left shoulder. "Should go out and fins help." he finished a gust of air being pushed out of his mouth.

"Nick, no." I said turning to look at him as he walked towards the skylight. I grabbed his wrist holding it tightly.

"Luke," he said with a large sigh as he kept looking straight ahead. "We gotta get the Fuck outta here." he said emphasizing the word 'fuck' as he said it.

"Then I'll go." I butted in as I walked towards the door turning the handle.

"Hell no!" Nick said grabbing my shoulder. "You'll die out there," he gave me a worried look. "You're fuckin' shot man." I gave him a crooked look.

"And what are you exactly?" I asked him. He looked down at his feet.

"Mkay,." he said quietly. I gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I trust you. I think Clem will find us." he said looking up at me.

"Good," I said giving him a pat on the back. He gave me a crooked smile and I sent him one back. It went silent. Dead silent. The pounding on the door seemed to fade awa as Sarah, Nick and I were all left in complete silence.

"Now lets calm down Sarah." I said breaking the silence. Nick's eyes widened as he microschopically shook his head left to right.

"Huh?" he asked still staring at me. I swallowed hard as I looked into his icy blue eyes.

"Lets uh..." I stopped and rubbed the back of my neck. "calm down Sarah." I said smiling while I looked behind me turning to Sarah. I felt kinda blushy all of a sudden. What the heck?

"Yeah..." I heard Nick say as I felt his warm hand slip off my shoulder as we walkes towards the tramatized raven-haired girl who had been sitting against the wall in terror hugging her knees this whole time.

"Sarah, I need ya to be strong... Okay? Can ya be strong?" I listened as my voice quietly echoed through the room causing the quietness to cease as the pounding began again on the door behind us.

"Maybe a quieter place?" Nick suggested. I nodded as I picked up Sarah and carried her into a nearby room with a smaller skylight. We all listened intensely as the pounding intensified. We had to get out of there.

"C'mon Sarah we GOTTA get out of here!" I shouted. She looked up at me shivering now. "Nick?" he gave me a confused look like: What am I supposed

"Your dad was the nicest man Luke and I both knew," Nick started letting out a loud sigh as he looked up at the ceiling rubbing his temples. I rubbed his shoulders gently behind him.

"Ugh-" Nick moaned. I gave him a funny look and mimicked him.

"Ugh." I said playfully whilst nudging his shoulder. He turned around and held up his left hand, then his middle finger to me. He walked back to Sarah and we heard a horn outside honking, kind of like a car horn.

"C'mon Sarah we gotta get outta here!" I shouted again as we heard the banging on the door once again disapear. Big shocker.

"Now's our chance Sarah, listen to me. Can you do that?" Nick asked as he kneeled down next to her his hand draping over his knee. I just kind of... watched him.

"I know what you're going through," he said as Sarah looked up at him and appeared to become less tense. "It's the worst feeling in the world. But we've gotta do this. Your dad- he'd want you to get through this right?" Sarah nodded. _CREEEEEEAK. _We all darted our heads towards the door as we heard it open.

"C'mon Sarah!" I shouted grabbing her hands and pulling her up. I let go and slowly crept over to the door. I slightly opened it to reveal Jane her back against the door and Clementine rushing over to us.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Clem and the others are fine." I said smiling back at Sarah.

"Guys this door's not gonna hold!" Jane shouted pressing her back against the door harder. I ran over to the door and helped her keep it closed as I felt my side slam against it.

"Over here!" Nick shouted pointing to a knocked over bookcase. I felt kind of quiet... I don't exactly know WHY. But I felt quiet around Jane and Nick a lot now. I mean I had only just met Jane but still. Clementine and Nick pushed the bookcase into the other room directly under the skylight.

"Luke!" Nick yelled. I grabbed my pistol and threw it to him.

"Nice catch." he smiled and then shot at the skylight sending glass everywhere as Clem and him ducked. Jane and I pushed off the door and ran into the other room closing the door tightly behind us. Nick hopped up and climbed on to the roof. He reached down for someone, anyone. Clem ran over and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. They both leaned over the shattered skylight as Sarah climbed up next. Then Jane.

"C'mon Luke, you've got this!" Sarah yelled as I pushed off the door and ran over grabbing Nick and Clem's hands, getting pulled up just in time. I felt my foot get grabbed just as I was about to make it to the roof. Nick's eyes widened and I looked back.

"Shit..." I said under my breath.

"Not today sucker!" Nick blasted the walker in the head with a bullet insta-killing it as I felt the walkers hand slowly let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke's POV :**

"Son of a bitch... You found 'em!" Mike said turning around as we (Jane, Clem, and the rest including me) walked past him.

"Yeah, I'm a little amazed myself, to tell you the truth." I smiled as we all stopped. "If it weren't for Clem and Jane, well... I don't know what would've happened." I finished as Bonnie walked over holding on to Rebecca's hand.

"Wait where's Nick?" Rebecca asked worried. I felt something inside of me collapse.

"Wh- What'da you mean?!" I asked looking around me. Where the fuck was he?!

"Nick!" I yelled. "NI-IIIICK?!" I shouted again as I tensed up.

"Nick!?" Clementine asked.

"Right here guys!" he said as I felt his hand grab on to my shoulder.

"Nick you asshole!" I said smiling.

"Clem can I... talk to you for a second?" Bonnie said pulling Clementine to the side. I watched as they talked quite a distance away.

"So... what'd I miss?" Nick asked slipping his hand off my shoulder and back by his side. I turned and looked back at him. Clementine walked towards the tent and went in... slowly. I listened quietly completely ignoring Nick. It was silent for awhile but then...

"So DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE AND PRETEND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHOSE LOST SOMEONE!" I heard someone shout. Clementine?

"I can't even look at you right now!" I heard Kenny shout.

"Ugh!" my head darted towards Rebecca.

"Her water broke!" Bonnie said.

"Oh shit! Does that mean what I think it does?" I asked nervously. The last thing we needed in the freezing cold when we have no supplies or blankets was a baby to deal with at the moment. Kenny stormed out of the tent.

"What's going on?" Clem asked.

"Rebecca's water broke."

"Kenny! What do we do?!" Bonnie asked still clutching Rebecca's hand.

"Right! Right... water. Clean water. And blankets." he said. Bonnie let go of Rebecca's hand and headed towards the museum sign.

* * *

><p>After everyone's plan was decided... I was on watch. Jane, Bonnie, and Mike went to the museum to look for supplies and Nick and Clem went in a different direction to go find a safe place for Rebecca everyone settled in. I sat for 5 minutes straight staring at the treeline wondering why I was doing this. It was pretty obvious that there were no walkers and that there probably wouldn't be. I looked around. Kenny was still comforting Rebecca, Sarah was still freaking out in the corner... why wasn't anyone comforting her? I'm sure Clem would when she got back. I quietly stood up taking a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure everything was cool. Kenny, Rebecca, and Sarah were still distracted? Check. No walkers? Check. I tried to be as stealthy as possible as I walked towards the direction Nick and Clem had gone in. As I turned the corner I eased up. I walked towards the building in front of me... the one Jane said was nearby.<p>

"Clem! Clem, Hey!" I shouted as we met halfway. "Any luck with that observation deck?" I paused. "I was just checkin' on Rebecca and Kenny and they said they hadn't heard from you in awhile." I told her which wasn't entirely untruthful because earlier I HAD checked on them. She stayed silent staring off into the distance.

"Hey- Hey Clem you there?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"Nick and I were trying to open the gift shop and a stranger showed up."

"What?!" I frowned "This is the last thing we need right now..." I said under my breath. "What happened?" I asked no longer mumbling.

"Nick took his gun and scared him off." Clem explained.

"Well I'm..." I didn't really know what to say to this. This plan could've easily gone wrong. "Glad you're okay." I forced out unable to think of anything better. It went kind of quiet for a second or two.

"Is Nick still up there now?" I asked way too enthusiastically. I'd never been this happy to see Nick, it felt... weird.

"He's trying to get the gift shop open." Clem explained as we heard a _'Dammit!' _be shouted from the deck.

"You know I can't never figure him out. He's always screwing up now and I know it's holding us back but... at the same time he's not doing anything that makes me NOT want to have him around." I thought hard. "I'm never quite sure if he doesn't like people anymore, or just plain out doesn't like me anymore." I said turning my head towards the building

"I'm not quite sure about him..." Clem mumbled. I darted my head at her.

"He's a good guy! He'll figure things out, alright?! Just-" I stopped realizing I was getting too worked up over a comment made by an eleven year-old. "Just give him a little time." I sighed heavily. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Clem said turning away as she began down the trail I had just come from. I walked up towards the deck climbing the steep stairs... Step by step, by step. Once I reached the top I threw my gun to the side making Nick jump a little as he turned towards me on his heel.

"Hey Luke," he said calmly as he turned back to the lock.

"Uh, hey." I said. My voice quieter then I wanted it to be.

"You come to help me out?" he said sighing as he messed around with a keyhole at the bottom of a padlock.

"Uh-"..."Uh yeah I-" I cleared my throat. "Yeah I did." I said looking off to the side. Why was I so nervous? It was just plain old stupid Nick, after all.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he let go of the lock and grabbed on to his wrist closing his eyes tightly. His fingers, the ones he had been using to mess with the lock were red as I watched a drop of blood appear from one of them.

"Nick- you're bleeding." I pointed out.

"No shit." he said sucking on his bleeding finger.

"We should find something to clean that up..."

"Good idea." he agreed turning around slamming his back against the locked door behind him. I nodded and told him to take a break while I looked for a  
>first-aid kit. I walked around awhile not finding anything. I went to the other side of the deck and spotted a room with no doors. That's not the part that interested me though, the part that interested me was a white med-kit tucked underneath a shelf to the right of me. I walked over and knelt down.<p>

"Please have a band-aid." I whispered crossing my fingers as I unlatched the container. "YES!" I shouted. Victory was mine!

"What?" I heard Nick shout.

"Got one!" I said running back towards him. After I fixed the wounded warrior we got the gift shop open. After that we sat awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You know what happens next. Or maybe it won't. :) Anyways feel free to review or drop a suggestion. Anything helps really.

-_**Nuke4Lyfe**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Luke's POV:**

"So." I said as I slid my back down the wall next to the now open gift shop.

"So.." Nick repeated as he tried to do the same but very ungracefully and very Nick-ishly slipped and landed with a loud thud on his ass. I smiled and laughed but soon returned back to my neutral worried expression and looked away. I soon looked back at Nick and our eyes locked.

"Nick... what's been up with you?" I started, I could hear the worried tone I didn't want to appear show up in my voice. Nick shook his head again like at the trailer park and his eyes went from a bright, shiny, icy blue back to their normal blue.

"What uh... what do you mean?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. I squinted at him as he looked away his face as red as a maraschino cherry.

"Nothing... I guess." I said. That last part coming out a mumble as I looked in front of me. I felt Nick's gaze move back to me but I didn't look back. I didn't have to, to know that he was smiling which was very UNNick-ish. To smile I mean. I cleared my throat again even though it did NOT want to close and turned my head back to Nick who was just staring. At me? Nah not like Nick. Behind me? Has to be.

"When did you have your first kiss?" I asked him. He jumped like I surprised him or something.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Why are you so skittish today dude?" I asked looking deep into his eyes. I'd never seen him like this before, I couldn't even read his emotions right now like I usually could. I usually could tell '_Oh, he's mad_' or '_Oh, he's sad_' or something...

"I'm not I just uh..." he trailed off and looked to his side staring at the trees. He cleared his throat and looked back at me. "First kiss huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Ehm..." I gave him a funny look.

"Okay how about the last time you LIKED a kiss?" I asked hoping this would be an easier question. He smiled.

"That girl Nikki from college." he said beamed up at me. I laughed.

"You said you didn't hook up with her."

"I didn't, I just. Kissed her?" I laughed again. Not because it was funny, and not because I was happy. I just liked seeing Nick happy like he was now. "Alright tough guy," he said whilst lightly punching my shoulder. "When was the last time YOU enjoyed a kiss?" I focused on this question so hard that my eyes literally started to hurt. I kept thinking though. When _WAS_ the last time I enjoyed a kiss?

"Luke?" I awoke from my trance to Nick snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You okay dude? You seem a little... distracted."

"You're one to talk." I said smiling at him. "Oh I have an idea why don't we both say why we're distracted. You go first." Nick laughed.

"Hell no." he said.

"Why not?"

"It's just-" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's just what?" I asked.

"Nothing it- it's nothing." he said looking down at his lap.

"Nick?" I said quietly. Almost a whisper. He looked up at me and then attempted to stand up but fell back down and kissed my cheek.

"Nick!" I yelled as he stood back up and ran to the other side of the deck. I stood up still stunned and chased after him. I could hear him laughing as I chased him in a circle around the deck.

"C'mon Nick you son of a bitch!" I yelled. I had lost sight of him when he turned a corner. I tried my best to walk quietly but my footsteps echoed on the hard wood floor. I kicked off my shoes and continued to walk slowly looking for Nick. Much better, there wasn't any echo anymore. I wasn't sure of what I was going to do when I caught him... but this could NOT go unpunished. I scuffed my feet into the gift shop and searched one half of the room. I heard a shuffle noise behind me. Nick!

"Shit!" Nick said as if he read my mind and began running again. I chased after him and tackled him to the ground. His eyes were wide.

"What're you gonna do to me?" he asked nervously. I smirked at him and did something I knew later that I'd regret... I didn't care though. I mean it was in the freaking moment. I pressed my lips against his closing my eyes tightly whilst holding on to the collar of his shirt. I felt him tense up but slowly ease back as we made contact. I felt one of his hands slip up the back of my shirt and rub my back in a circular motion. I held in a moan. I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth making tiny miracles as he worked slowly from the lining to the center it felt amazing I just wanted him to hurry up with it I felt a huge longing. Before we had a chance to go deeper we heard someone say something.

"Hot." I opened my eyes wide so did Nick as we pushed away quickly looking behind us to see Jane standing there one hand on her hip. I felt my face turn a deep shade of red. Nick made a gross face which made me laugh as I broke a string of saliva leading from his mouth to mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back

"When can I come back to see the rest?" Jane asked. We darted our heads towards her again.

"I uhh..." Nick tried to explain but ended up making it obvious about how uncomfortable he found the new situation we were in felt. I bit my lip as I watched him rub the back of his neck and look away. I looked away from both Jane and Nick as the sun shone on something red. I stood up and grabbed Nick's hat from off of the ground and handed it back to him as I sat down again. A smirk appeared on Jane's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luke's POV:**

"Anyways you two better get up. Kenny's coming and if he finds out what you two were doing he's gonna give shit to not only Luke but you too Nick." We nodded and stood up. I gestured Nick to say something. Anything but he stayed silent.

"What the fuck are you two doing up here?" Kenny asked angrily as Rebecca was rushed by us with Bonnie clutching her hand again.

"What's going on?" I asked as he pushed past me into the gift shop.

"I thought I could count on you Luke." I turned around to see Clementine a sad look on her face. _Fuck. Now I've done it. _I thought to myself as she walked past me.

"Hold on what the FUCK is going on though?" Nick finally spoke up his face no longer bright red.

"Yeah what IS going on?" I asked.

"We got god knows how many walkers out there which YOU were supposed to be keepin' an eye on!" Kenny shouted from inside the gift shop

"Luke," I heard a angered voice say my name. "Shut up." Clementine said pushing past me and helping Rebecca lay down.

"Just tell me what's goin on!" I demanded again.

"What's goin' on is you're a reckless fuckin' moron." Kenny replied.

"I'M RECKLESS? Ya know you gotta lotta nerve Kenny." I said anger rising inside of me.

"Rebecca's having the baby!" Clem shouted pushing past me.

"Now? FUCK! I- I'm sorry!" I said running my hand through my hair nervously.

"Their coming up the stairs!" Mike yelled making Bonnie, _Nick, _Jane, and I to run out on to the deck where he was standing. Bonnie shut the gate tightly as we watched the walkers flood the staircase that had been empty mere seconds ago.

"They can't rush us on the stairs! Shoot 'em before they get to us!" Mike yelled. Bonnie grabbed for the gun I had thrown on the deck earlier. Jane started slashing at the ones she could get out using Matthew's survival knife, Nick pulled out the pistol I had handed to him earlier in the trailer park and I reached back for my machete. I felt my hand grab at... air? Where was my machete?! I turned around and ran to the back of the deck tripping over a loose board as I reached out and did a 'U' turn back to the gate. Machete now in grasp I tried to kill as many as I could but from the angle I was at I got probably 2/10 of the walkers I actually tried to kill. Clem pulled out her gun and began shooting. Rebecca's screaming was muffled by our gunshots.

"There are too many of them!" Jane said still as calm as she usually was.

"Shit!" Mike said as he stopped shooting.

"Keep Shooting! They are NOT gettin' up here!" I watched the doorknob begin to shake. Nick, Jane, and Mike rushed towards the door slamming against it to keep it from caving in. I began using full force with my machete through the bars of the door.

"Help us!" Bonnie shouted.

"Get somethin' to barricade the door with!" Nick replied.

"What about this?" Clementine asked pointing at the trashcan.

"It's too light. We need somethin' HEAVY." I said standing on the tips of my toes so I could get to this one really banging walker.

"We could block the gate with this!" Clementine yelled running towards the cannon

"I'll help I'm comin'!" I said turning and also running towards the cannon. We rolled the cannon so it faced the right direction.

"Together! Ready?!" I asked looking down at the child. She nodded and we began pushing the cannon towards the gate.

"Aw shit!" I said feeling the wheel on my side click between one of the loose boards of the deck.

"Holy fuck!" Mike shouted as we all felt something give out beneath the deck. Just kept thinking how Lucky Sarah and Kenny, and Rebecca were. They had no risk of falling through because they were off the deck all in the gift shop.

"What the fuck is going on out there?!" Kenny shouted from inside. We all watched as one of the metal supporter ropes gave out.

"Get Back! Get Back!" I yelled as we all tried running towards the gift shop.

"Ohh shit!" I heard Bonnie shout. Then we heard another scream.

"FUCK NO I'M OUT!"

"Clem!" Jane yelled.

"Nick hang on!" Bonnie shouted back. Jane, Mike and I grabbed Clem's arm pulling her up on to the deck.

"Fuck me." I said under my breath seeing Nick trapped under a large section of the deck.

"Argh! Help me you idiot!" Nick shouted up at me.

"Keep her safe!" I said jumping down from the deck.

"Luke no!" I heard Clem's soft voice yell behind me. I put my fingers underneath the supporter beam laying on top of Nick and tried to lift it up.

"Mike you gotta do somethin'! They're gonna get killed!- Luke you got walkers on the way!" I heard Bonnie yell as I saw two more hands join me and we lifted up the fallen piece of deck. This was the first time I'd ever seen Nick scared. I grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet as we all scurried up the other half of the deck which was basically a ramp now.

"PUSH!" Kenny shouted behind us.

"Oh, my God." I heard Bonnie say. I quickly blocked everything out besides Nick voice and mine.

"Are you okay man?" I asked I watched him his hands on his knees crouched over panting. I put my arm around his shoulder.

"You're gonna be alright." I said smiling towards him. He swallowed hard then looked up at me.

Nick: Th- *Pant* Thanks Bud- *Pant* *Swallow* Buddy.

"Oh shit." I heard Jane mutter. "They're climbing up!" she shouted earning a '_What?' _out of Bonnie and me snapping back to reality.

"Does this shit ever end?!" I asked as we watched them try to climb up the ramp-like deck

"We should drop the deck!" Clementine said turning back to us.

"She- She's right. Drop the whole deck!" I declared.

"Drop the- Are you fucking crazy!?" Mike asked in a sort of yell. Clementine's words flashed through my head from when we were deciding how to kill the two walkers by the bridge right before we met Kenny. "Maybe I am." I smiled but quickly snapped back.

"How are we gonna do that?!" Bonnie asked.

"I dunno, Ju- just look around!" I replied stomping on the part where the two deck halves had broken apart.

"Look!" Clem yelled making me turn around. Nick too.

"That'll work. We bust that the whole thing comes down." I said looking up at the metal plate that had 4 solid bolts in it keeping the other half of the deck up.

"Boost me!" I heard Clem say. Nick ran over and boosted her up as Mike and I stomped against the broken part of the deck again.

"They're gettin' closer! Clementine!" I shouted.

"Move it!" Jane continued.

"C'mon!" Mike said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I heard Clementine say in an aggravated tone.

"Watch it!" I shouted as we all backed up.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Mike shout as the only remaining part of the deck that was stable was beneath our feet. Nick let Clem down.

"Oh... Oh no." I heard Bonnie say tearing up. We all walked towards the gift shop. Clementine's eyes widened as Nick and I stepped in. There Kenny held the baby. But it wasn't breathing. Rebecca shook her head holding back tears as Kenny kept staring at the child with hope. We all heard a soft cough and then a joyful giggle. We looked up to see the baby. Breathing.

"Awwww." Nick and I said at the same time. Rebecca smiled weakly and we all approached the new member to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luke's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard footsteps. Tiny footsteps, walk away off the deck. I looked around. I knew who it was I just was trying to figure out if there was a reason they had gotten up. Rebecca was leaning against a wall asleep, when she woke up she was gonna have a hell of a crik in her neck... Bonnie was cuddled up to Mike in the corner, Sarah was asleep next to Rebecca and Kenny was nowhere to be found, or Jane, or Nick for that matter. I stood up and brushed my legs off as I went to see why Clementine had been up. The sky was a purple color that slowly faded pink afterwards being jabbed by the dark shadowing trees. It felt so peaceful even though I could see the walkers right below us. I slowly went into the room next door which the door was surprisingly open now.

"Hey," I said leaning over the stair railing while looking down at Clementine who was sitting looking through the railing bars one leg draping in between them. "Thought you'd be asleep by now. You okay?" I asked concerned. She was usually so happy but right now she just had a sad vibe effecting everything around her.

"I'm fine." she said. I didn't believe her but continued anyways.

"Okay. Good. Hell of a night, though..." I said sighing heavily. "Temperature's dropping. We're low on food. I think we gotta stay put for awhile, you know, for Rebecca and the baby. So as soon as it gets light, Nick and I should go explore, see if we can find some place to scavenge." I said looking into the distance. It was quiet. I looked down at Clementine who looked down to her right.

"What?" I asked.

"Nick left... for good." she mumbled.

"What? When?" I asked. What was that asshole doing?

"Just now..." she answered.

"Are you serious?" I asked maybe slightly on the aggressive side. "He didn't say anything about leaving to me. What the Fuck?!" I said tossing my hands in the air.

"Jane went with him." she mumbled

"Dammit!" I shouted pounding my fist against the wall. What the fuck was up with Nick?! I'd known him for god damned near twenty years now, why'd he abandon me now of all the moments?!

"Hey, keep it down." Kenny said walking towards us Rebecca's baby crying in his arms

"Sorry I... sorry. Just... Nick's gone."

"Really?! Luke? Of all the childish bullshit." Kenny whispered "Lemme guess, your little boyfriend there left with Jane? Right?"

"Childish?" I asked slightly louder. "God damn it, Kenny, you know what? Just..." I fumbled with my words for a minute. "Lay off." I said walking towards the deck.

"No. You put our lives, this BABY'S life at risk, so you two could roll around like fuckin' teenagers!" he whispered harshly. I felt my eyes go wide and turned around. I squinted at him. Who was he to have the right ta...

"That's right. Jane told me." he said an evil smirk on his face. "You two sure did make on helluva match." he said.

"Look, I made a mistake, all right?" I asked not letting his comment get to me. Clementine looked up at me confused and surprised.

"No, it's not all right!" he replied.

"What do you want from me?" I asked angrily.

"Kenny's just trying to protect the group." Clementine butted in.

"Well, comin' down on me isn't helping." I shot back.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I fucked up." I said looking at my feet a sudden wave of guilt over me. "But ya know what? Nick, he basically made an offer and... Jesus Christ, I needed it okay? I mean," I turned around. "Look around you okay? Everything is SHIT. So forgive me for wantin' to enjoy ONE MOMENT of something else!" I yelled turning back to him feeling the anger surround me.

"Fine. But this baby... he's what matters now, got it? So get your shit together." he said still whispering.

"Kenny, where's my baby?" Rebecca's voice was mumbled but you could still hear it.

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked.

"Everything is fine..." I said walking back into the gift shop.


	6. Episode 4 (END)

**Luke's POV:**

We left the next morning due to Kenny's orders and Clem agreein' with him. I tried arguing that Rebecca wasn't in ANY condition to travel but of course the stubborn person she is she fought in a real weak voice that she could move. It kind of started snowing out afterwards. We all traveled lightly our feet scuffing in the frosty grass as it began snowing again. I watched as Rebecca stumbled a few times in which Bonnie had ta pick her back up.

"You, alright?" she asked as Bec fell to her knees.

"She's exhausted. We all are." I said sending a glare towards Kenny.

"I can keep going." Rebecca said in a faint voice I almost didn't hear as Bonnie helped her back up. Bonnie looked up at me as we began moving again. I rolled down my sleeves and held my arms close to my chest grasping a sniper rifle at the same time.

"We shoulda stayed put. We shoulda stayed put until she was in better shape." I said once again looking at Kenny angrily.

"She wasn't gonna get no better back there. We gotta find food, get her someplace warm." Kenny said quietly.

"This look like someplace warm to you?" I snapped turning my head to look at him. "We could still turn back." I suggested calming down.

"That's not an option." he said. "Everybody hang in there. We gotta keep movin' if we're gonna make it to that town before nightfall." Kenny shouted back, still looking straight ahead.

"You don't even listen ta anyone else. You just go on barkin' orders." I said angrily. I only had a fraction of the group I originally had and I needed them. They were what was holdin' me down. I didn't have Pete, and I didn't have Carlos, and I didn't have Alvin, or even have god damn Nick anymore! I just wanted to hold on to the few people I had left. Rebecca, and Sarah. I'd done so many fucking good things for them but the only thing they seemed to care about was one tiny bad thing I did. Apparently trying to forget about shit for five minutes was a sin that blocked out hundreds of other things that I did that were actually good! I couldn't even blame Nick for this stupid shit, It was Kenny's fault. And I knew it. I knew it deep in my bones, I knew it like I knew the back of my hand for Christ's sake.

"You gotta lighten up, okay? You're pushin' 'em too hard." I said trying to sound more concerned about the entire group then just my people. I mean I wanted to be concerned for 'em all. I just, I couldn't take it anymore. I felt a cold arm wrap around my stomach. I put an arm around Sarah who was freezing by this point, and she snuggled up against me.

"I'm just doin' what has to be done. Like always." Kenny said concentrating on his footsteps. "Keepin' people alive." he added.

"Kenny's right, we have to keep going." Clementine defended. I looked behind me and squinted at her. She'd never been this so defensive of his ideas before.

"Yeah I guess." I said leading up to my next thought "Course I'd expect you to say that, Figurin' as you agreed with him last night." she looked down at the snow and held her arms tight, but kept walking. I looked back in front of me my arm still around Sarah who seemed to get colder by the minute. Know what? I stopped which made Sarah stop too. Clementine went around me and looked back at me like I was crazy. I pulled away and dropped my gun pulling off my sweater. This was cold as fuck but Sarah would die otherwise.

"Put this on," I said handing it to her now only wearing a white t-shirt that for once wasn't stained. She smiled and undid her coat slipping it over her shirt. She re-buttoned her shirt then cuddled up to me again as I grabbed my gun off the icy ground. I felt shivers get sent up my spine and my fingers go numb. _I don't care Luke. Sarah's warm, you're fine. _I told thought trying to convince myself that I was warm. Although I wasn't buying it. We soon caught up to the group and Rebecca fell again causing all of us to look back at Bonnie as she tried to pull Bec up again.

"Over here, there's a place to sit." Mike said gesturing towards a tire. Bonnie picked Rebecca up again and walked over to the tire sitting her down gently.

"Rebecca, lemme take the baby." Kenny said.

"He's okay. I've got him." Rebecca said her face tinted blue. Fuck Kenny. He insults me earlier? I'm just gonna insult him back later.

"No, you rest for a minute. I'll watch him." Kenny said walking towards her.

"Back off, Kenny. She said she doesn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it, okay?" I said butting in. I felt a warm feeling seep into my arm making it so I could actually feel it for awhile.

"You're cold." Sarah said undoing her coat again.

"Nah, nah. I'm fine Sarah, I'm fine. Okay? Trust me." I said smiling back at her. "I'll be fine you just worry about yourself." I said. She smiled back and re-did the buttons.

"I ain't bein' weird about it." Kenny argued. I heard a faint 'Sh sh sh sh' in the background, Most likely from Rebecca but I was so focused on the fight Kenny and I were having that I didn't pay attention.

"Yeah. You kinda have been." I argued back. "And not just right now." I replied.

"Kenny knows what he's doing. He's been a dad before." Clementine said. I looked back to see her with her arms crossed.

"That's not the part I was concerned about." I admitted looking back at Kenny.

"Hello?" a high voice call out in the distance as someone waved their arm in the air. We all looked over towards the figure that was limping towards us.

"Who is this?" Mike asked. The figure called something out again in a different language. Russian, I guess...?

"Arvo?" Clem asked her eyes wide.

"Arvo?" Bonnie asked looking over to Clem.

"Nick and I met him on the observation deck." Clementine paused. "Before everyone else came" she explained. I felt my heart slump as I heard Nick's name. I closed my eyes tightly as I looked down to the ground pushing in the feeling to shed a tear.

"Are you alright?" Sarah whispered. I swallowed hard but then looked down at her.

"Yeah, I, Yeah Sarah, I'm fine." I whispered back faking a light smile at the girl. She nodded.

"that's the guy?" I asked Clem.

"You know this sonuvabitch?" Kenny asked not so quiet. "Well what's he want?" he asked a little too sternly if you ask me.

"He doesn't look like much." Bonnie mentioned.

"That ain't the point." Kenny snapped.

"Hello! Please?" Arvo called out again.

"I don't like this..." Kenny said his head turned to look at Arvo.

"We should help him. We kind of owe him one." Clementine said.

"Huh?" I asked confused why we owed him but also happy Clem decided to be more considerate again. "All right." I said taking a few steps closer.

"Hello. Your name is Clementine, yes?" he asked. His voice sounded a bit deeper then it did when he was far away.

"Hi, Arvo." she said unenthusiastically.

"These are your friends?" he asked a doubting look on his face. "I'm hoping you can help me now. Not like before. All of you can help." he said

"How is your sister doing?" Clem asked edgily.

"Sister? Not so good." he replied. Something felt weird about this whole situation.

"I need a... things for- bandages! I need bandages."

"Are you... hurt?" Bonnie asked a doubt filled tone in her voice.

"No." We heard another shout in what seemed to be Russian behind us as we all turned to find a man in a large green coat with a sniper rifle.

"Fuck." Mike said his voice cracking slightly. A girl appeared next to Arvo with a pistol in her hand. The girl asked Arvo something in which he responded with the same thing that she had asked. The three surrounding us began talking frantically in a language we didn't very much understand.

"We don't want any trouble." Clementine said calmly. Way calmer then I was.

"I told them you are the ones who robbed me. They think it's funny that you're just a lil' girl." Arvo said.

"Robbed?" Kenny said glaring down at Clementine.

"And they want you and your friends to put down the guns, so we can take your things." Arvo explained.

"Whoa, whoa. Hang on" I said hearing my voice slightly crack at the word 'on' I felt my face heat up but soon return to normal.

"What the hell?" Kenny asked looking straight at Arvo.

"Nobody get excited." Mike said.

"Clementine, You robbed this guy?" Kenny asked shocked that an 'innocent' child could pull such a stunt.

"It wasn't me who took your stuff. It was Jane! It wasn't any of us." she explained. _Shit! _If Nick was still out there he'd be dead soon enough once these guys caught up to 'em.

"Jane... where is the other woman?" Arvo asked looking around our group. The four surrounding us began to talk over each other once again.

"It's a trap. I know it!" Arvo explained then said something else to his buddies.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kenny said. I pointed my gun at Arvo which made him take a few steps away. Kenny held his gun to the one in the green jacket, Bonnie her's at the woman with Arvo who I assumed was his sister, Mike at the third guy behind us.

"This can be easy for you." Arvo said gesturing for us to put down our guns.

"Arvo!" The man in the green coat said then began talking Russian again.

"All of you, just put your guns down. This will be fine." Arvo pleaded. I raised my gun again.

"Fine my ass!" Kenny shouted making me chuckle.

"We have a baby!" Clementine shouted in the center of the triangle-ish shape we formed. My eyes widened.

"Sarah get behind me." I said as the young girl let go of my waist and stepped into the center with Clementine.

"You have a baby with you?" Arvo asked looking towards the baby that was now crying behind us. The four began shouting over each other and arguing.

"Drop that now or I'm gonna fuckin' shoot it!" Kenny shouted.

"Please, Oh no," Arvo said.

"I'll do it!" Kenny said again.

"You don't even try it mother, fucker! I guarantee I'm a better shot than you are! I'll drop you both." Bonnie said.

"Don't move, I said Don't move!" Kenny shouted.

"Everybody be cool! This doesn't have to go down like this!" Mike shouted. Arvo began talking frantically to the other three with him.

"Don't make me do it!" Mike shouted.

"Drop it mother fucker." Kenny said harshly.

"Do you hear me? I will kill you if I have to!" Mike replied again meanwhile I stayed silent hearing soft sobs behind me. _BANG! _I turned my head to look at the direction the gunshot came from.

"NO!" I shouted lowering my defenses to find Rebecca a gunshot through the middle of her head and heard several more gunshots afterwards, too terrified to look back at my target.


End file.
